LostSaga in Fire Mage life
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: Fire Mage penyihir malas belajar mencoba untuk bertanding bersama keluarganya, Ice Mage dan Lightning Mage. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Ini fanfic LostSaga saya yang paling pertama. Bahagia deh rasanya xD

Btw, sebenarnya aku suka pake hero "Dark Shaman", tapi lumayan suka juga sama Fire Mage.

Langsung saja XD

LostSaga (Fire Mage version)

*oleh: Runa

*Fanfic ini terbit karena authornya hobi main LS. Jadi jangan heran ya?

...

..

.

Mereka yang terlupakan, mau tak mau menghilang di dunia manusia dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang senasib dengan mereka. LostSaga. Itulah tempat desa dimana para orang-orang yang dibuang sejak kecil, di ungsikan, maupun di kucilkan masyarakat berkumpul dan membentuk suatu asrama tempat mereka bisa saling pandang dengan lainnya yang senasib dan hidup layaknya manusia, jauh dari dunia manusia yang selalu berpora-pora disana.

Di asrama LostSaga yang tenang, seperti biasa Fire Mage membaca buku dengan mata setengah terbuka. Mengantuk? Iya. Membaca? Juga iya.

Namun lebih tepatnya, dia mengantuk karena membaca buku setebal sandwichnya untuk sarapan paginya itu.

"Didunia modern, robot sudah ada. Tapi kenapa aku masih saja menggunakan kekuatan sihir?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Fire Mage, main yuk!" teriak seseorang diluar jendela perpustakaan LostSaga library.

"Ngh?" dengan malas Fire Mage menjenguk ke luar jendela. Ice Mage, yang selalu terlihat keren di kelas mereka, kelas Magic, meneriaki dirinya di luar jendela. Menarik.

"Kenapa gak ajak si Lightning Mage aja?" tanya Fire Mage beralasan agar ia ditinggalkan oleh Ice Mage.

"Malas!" ucap Ice Mage setengah menggerutu.

"Ngh~" gerutu Fire Mage. "Baiklah, aku keluar. Mundur sedikit. Aku mau memakai kekuatan teleportku."

Ice Mage mudur beberapa langkah. Baru satu menit ia mundur, Fire Mage sudah didepan matanya. Tanpa sempat Fire Mage berucap satu patah kata pun pada Ice Mage, Ice Mage sudah menarik tangan Fire Mage dengan sangat gesit.

"Ke—kenapa ka—"

"Diamlah!" kesal Ice Mage, yang membuat Fire Mage kebingungan.

"Ba— baiklah." dengan setengah melongo, ia mengikuti Ice Mage. Mereka pun tiba di suatu dimensi portal di lobby yang dijaga Delover K, agen yang satu-satunya manusia normal di sana, sang penjaga pintu dimensi. Di sana memang tempat dimana mereka mempraktekkan kekuatan mereka dengan para orang yang tinggal di asrama LostSaga lainnya. Asrama itu memang memilih orang secara khusus dengan membagi mereka ke dalam lima kelas. Kelas paling tinggi yaitu premium, dimana para orang-orang disana memiliki kekuatan melebihi orang-orang kelas lainnya. Sedangkan tingkat paling rendah tidak ada disana. Semua setara.

"Halo, teman. Mau battle?" tanya Delover K dengan sopan.

"Hehe, tentu saja!" jawab Fire Mage.

"Mau daerah apa, Fire Mage? Pirate Bay aja, ya?" tawar Ice Mage.

"Yah—terserah dirimu... Eh—"

Ice Mage terdiam sesaat.

"AKU LUPA DENGAN SANDWICHKU!" teriak Fire Mage dengan wajah super luar biasa menakutkannya, membuat Ice Mage sempat merinding.

"Engh—nanti aku traktir deh makanan kalo udah bisa ngalahin Necromancer ya?" bujuk Ice Mage.

"Beneran?" tanya Fire Mage setengah tidak percaya. "Dan, kenapa Necromancer?"

"Iya. Tenang saja. Nanti aku jelasin tentang Necromancer!"

Dengan setengah gembira, Fire Mage malah menentukan sendiri ronde dan jenis pertarungannya pada tombol di sebelah kanan portal tanpa bantuan Delover K.

TEAM MATCH di PIRATE BAY.

Itulah yang dipilih oleh Fire Mage, yang setelah itu tanpa berpikir langsung menyeret Ice Mage memasuki portal waktu itu.

"Hah... Fire Mage cepat sekali belajar." Delover K memandangi portal itu sebentar sambil meringis.

Necromancer dari kelas yang setara dengan Fire Mage dan Ice Mage, dan Grim Reaper dari kelas Melee, yaitu kelas dengan jumlah member terbanyak, menunggu mereka dengan senyuman setengah licik.

"Fire Mage, huh?" suara Grim Reaper agak kecewa sedikit.

"Hei! Ada dua orang yang masuk lagi!" seru Necromancer saat mendengar suara Delover K dengan toa yang memberitahukan kedatangan penantang lagi. Maksimal memang harus ada 16 penantang, dengan membaginya menjadi 8 orang di setiap kelompok. Namun, kita bisa melaporkan berapa banyak orang yang ingin dimasukkan kepada staff battle itu sendiri pada Delover K.

"Aku sudah bilang kita hanya bisa memiliki 3 orang dalam tim." kata Grim Reaper terus terang. "Lightning Mage bisa ikut bersama Ice Mage dan Fire Mage. Sedangkan Dark Shaman bisa ikut kita kan, Necromancer?"

"Terserah." jawab Necromancer singkat.

"Jadi, Lightning Mage dan Dark Shaman yang ikut bersama kita?" tanya Fire Mage sedikit syok.

"Exactly!"

Lightning Mage dan Dark Shaman pun mendatangi mereka.

"Ready?" tiba-tiba suara toa terdengar. Mereka pun berpencar bersama timnya untuk memulai game ini.

"FIGHT!"

Mereka mulai saling mendekati. Fire Mage, memakai teleportnya agar bisa lebih cepat mendekati musuhnya. Dia mengincar Grim Reaper.

"Nah, Grim Reaper. Ayo bertarung!" seru Fire Mage serius.

Grim Reaper tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia mencari celah bagaimana bisa mendekati Fire Mage, sedangkan dia selalu menyerang Grim Reaper dengan meteornya saat melompat tinggi, yang mengenai secara terus menerus Grim Reaper. Dark Shaman, yang mengetahui Grim Reaper dalam kesulitan, menolongnya.

"Dark Shaman, lawanmu adalah aku!" teriak Lightning Mage berlari ke arah Dark Shaman saat Dark Shaman mulai melompat untuk mengeluarkan tangan gaibnya agar Fire Mage terjatuh. Lightning Mage mengeluarkan petirnya, dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Dark Shaman dan Grim Reaper. Dengan celah itulah, Fire Mage mengeluarkan enam api di tanah, yang membuat mereka terpelanting. Kemudian, disusul serangan pukulan tongkat Fire Mage yang membuat Grim Reaper hangus dan keluar dari arena.

"Nice attack, Fire Mage!" seru Lightning Mage pada Fire Mage. "Tapi tentu saja, Grim Reaper masih memiliki nyawa walau sedikit."

"Tentu saja, kawan!"

Karena kesal akibat temannya di serang, Necromancer mengeluarkan kelelawar prajuritnya tepat ke arah mereka berdua yang mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Jangan lupakan aku," suara Necromancer terdengar mengetikan.

Necromancer pun mengeluarkan prajurit Grim Reapernya. Mengenai Fire Mage dan membuatnya terbang cukup tinggi. Saat terbang, Dark Shaman pun terbangun dan mengibaskan tangan gaibnya dan mengibaskan Fire Mage ke arah luar area.

Ice Mage yang melihat pertarungan mereka, bersembunyi untuk mengeluarkan sihir es-nya. Grim Reaper pun menyusul Necromancer dan Dark Shaman dan menyerang Lightning Mage dengan rantainya dan menerbangkannya ke angkasa.

"Cih! Harus cepat! Turunkan es, tongkat!" gerutu Ice Mage.

Ice Mage mengeluarkan sihir es-nya tepat pada area dimana Necromancer dan lainnya berkumpul dan membuat mereka beku semua sebelum Grim Reaper melemparkan Lightning Mage ke luar area.

"Yes! Kena!"

Fire Mage yang kembali dan melihat Ice Mage bersembunyi dengan riang, ikut disampingnya dan memanggil meteor dengan sihir tongkatnya tepat mengenai Grim Reaper dan ia pun keluar.

"Fire—"

"Jangan lupakan aku, kawan!"

Necromancer yang menyadari persembunyian mereka dengan diam-diam mengeluarkan serangga beracun dan mengenai mereka berdua sehingga mereka teracuni.

"Taktik bagus. Tapi tidak secepat itu, Ice Mage dan Fire Mage," ucap Necromancer. Ia melompati mereka berdua dan meng-summon prajurit Savage Berserker dan meruduknya mereka berdua.

"Ugh!"

"Mati kalian!"

Lightning Mage pun melompat dan menghadang kekuatan Necromancer dengan mengaktifkan Lightning Shield-nya. Necromancer terkena serangan itu, dan Dark Shaman berlari menolong Necromancer.

"Necromancer! Keluarkan kelelawarmu sekarang!" teriak Dark Shaman ketika Necromancer di serang beruntun oleh Lightning Mage.

"Aku—tidak sang—" Necromancer menghilang, dan membuat Dark Shaman terhenti.

"K.O—" ucap Dark Shaman, lemah.

Fire Mage dan Ice Mage terbangun, dan Dark Shaman menghindar sejauh ia bisa. Fire Mage menggunakan teleportnya agar ia bisa menghadang Dark Shaman.

"Meteor Fire Mage!" teriak Fire Mage dengan antusias tinggi, yang membuat Dark Shaman keluar arena.

"Belum berakhir!"

Ice Mage dan Lightning Mage mengejar Dark Shaman di area ia akan muncul, dan Dark Shaman menghantamkan ujung belakang tongkatnya hingga keluar aura hitam yang membuat mereka berdua mengikutinya saat mereka di depan Dark Shaman. Dark Shaman menggunakan tangan gaibnya untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari arena.

Hanya tinggal Fire Mage yang tersisa. Nyawa Fire Mage dan nyawa Dark Shaman setara, hanya 5% yang tersisa.

Dark Shaman pergi ke arah Fire Mage, yang padahal Fire Mage sedang mengisi cakra tongkatnya.

"Kami berharap padamu, Fire Mage!"

Dark Shaman di depan Fire Mage, dan Fire Mage melompat dan mengeluarkan meteornya secara terus menerus. Pertama selalu meleset, namun terakhirnya Dark Shaman terkena serangannya, dan disusul oleh tusukan api dari ujung tongkatnya Fire Mage hinga Dark Shaman terbakar.

"Ini adalah cakra terakhirku!"

Fire Mage memanggil meteornya dengan sihirnya.

K.O!

Fire Mage dinyatakan sebagai orang yang menang.

Di lobby, Ice Mage memberikan seulas senyuman. Lightning Mage menepuk pundak Fire Mage dengan riang.

"Mungkin kami memang bisa mengandalkanmu, Fire Mage!" seru Lightning Mage, yang membuat Fire Mage salah tingkah.

Grim Reaper, Necromancer, dan Dark Shaman menatap mereka dengan pilu. Mereka berlalu entah kemana setelah itu.

"Traktir sandwich, ok?" kata Fire Mage mengingatkan.

"Don't worry, kawan!"

"Hei! Ajak aku juga!"

Cyber Medic muncul mendekati mereka, berharap di traktir oleh Ice Mage.

"Jangan juga lupakan aku! Aku juga ikut bertarung, kan?" kata Lightning Mage tidak mau kalah.

"Iya iya! Semua di traktir! Puas?"

Semua bersorak gembira menuju toko roti yang terkenal di sana, yang tentu saja mereka menutupi kedok mereka dengan berpakaian serba manusia biasa, karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah dilupakan mereka.

Nah, seru kan? #pedeamat

Jangan lupa dengan serial tokoh utama yang lain ya? :3


End file.
